Slow Train
by zebraboymom
Summary: Elliot and Olivia on a train ride across country following a serial rapist and killer. Elliot/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

Slow Train

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.

Author Notes: Elliot and Liv are sent undercover to find a serial rapist. They criss-cross the country trying to catch the elusive rapist and killer deliberatively putting Liv in danger of being targeted. Can Elliot protect her?

Don Cragen sat looking at the assignment that had come down from the brass. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. His two best detectives were being ordered on an assignment with no back up. They would be clear across the country from him in a matter of days. There would be no one there to watch their backs. They were to go undercover as a married couple on their honeymoon traveling around the country by train. They were supposed to try to identify and apprehend a rapist that has been taking Amtrak trains. He has been zigzagging across the country raping women and now he had stepped up the game by killing his victims and throwing them off the train. The first leg they would take would be from New York to New Orleans on the Crescent Line.

His detectives had been through enough. They didn't need an assignment like this right now. Elliot's wife had filed for divorce six months earlier and it was final. He had taken it hard. Liv had lost Calvin and had not bounced back from it. They had both felt the loss of Sonya Paxton. He was worried about their mental health as much as their physical safety, but it was out of his hands. Elliot and Liv had the best arrest record of all the New York City SVUs. They were the ones the brass wanted. He called the two of them into his office. He watched them silently communicating as usual each silently questioning what the other one had done to get them called into the principal's office. He couldn't help grinning to himself.

"Relax you two. Neither of you did anything to piss anyone off. Did you?"

They both shrugged and looked blankly at each other.

"I know this is incredibly bad timing, but you've got a case. All your other cases are being handed over to Munch and Fin. This will be your only case for the foreseeable future."

"Cap are you kidding? One case?"

"I'm sending you undercover Elliot. I'm sending both of you."

"Why?"

Don went on to explain the case to them. He could see Elliot getting more and more upset as he realized Liv was going to be the bait.

"No, Cap. I won't let Liv be put in danger like that. For crying out loud Don, we just saw Sonya get killed a couple of weeks ago."

"I know it's bad timing, but it's out of my hands Elliot. This comes from the top and I have no say so about it. You don't either. If you don't accept the case, you lose your job."

Olivia who had been quiet up to this point spoke up.

"I'll do it."

Don and Elliot stopped arguing and both turned to stare at Liv. She sat with her head down looking at something amazing on the back of one of her hands. They twisted together as she spoke and Elliot got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Liv was working out some demon here and he was afraid she wasn't thinking clearly.

"It'll be fine. Besides, I'd love to get a chance to get out of New York for awhile. I've heard seeing the country by train is worth the ride."

"Liv…"

"Elliot, stop trying to protect me. It won't bring Sonya back. When do we leave?"

"Liv…"

Elliot tried again, but her eyes rose to meet his and he knew arguing was a waste of time. When Liv got that look in her eyes, there was no reasoning with her. He released a deep sigh and ran his hand over his face and hair.

"When do we leave?"

Don handed over the file with the information, leads, contacts along the way.

"Tomorrow morning. Take the rest of the day and pack, wash clothes, whatever. This could take awhile, so pack like you are going on a two-week honeymoon. Fin and Munch will take you to the train station. Check with them on a time before you leave. Be careful out there and check in as much as you can. I want to hear from you regularly. If you go more than eight hours without calling in, I will have the cavalry out looking for you. Dismissed."

Elliot and Olivia walked out of Cragen's office.

"What just happened?"

"We just got a free vacation."

"Yeah, right."

"Maybe a little adventure is just what the doctor ordered for both of us El."

"Since when did you become Mary Sunshine?"

"I just…"

Fin interrupted them. He motioned them over to stand where their joined desks were. Munch was grinning from ear to ear. Fin was holding a small brown envelope open and he stood in front of the two of them.

"Face me and join hands please."

"Fin…"

Fin reached into the bag and produced two wedding rings.

"Olivia Benson will you take Elliot Stabler to be your lawfully wedded husband and Elliot Stabler will you take Olivia Benson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Munch piped up.

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

""Just give us the damn rings Fin."

Fin and Munch threw their arms across each other's shoulders and leaned their heads together. They sniffed and pretended to wipe their eyes.

"I never thought this day would come, did you Munch?"

"No, but I couldn't be happier Fin. Our little ones are finally taking the plunge."

Liv could see Elliot getting madder and madder as they continued to tease them.

"Now place the rings on each other's fingers."

Liv tried to lighten the moment and grabbed Elliot's hand. She slipped the ring on over the white line that had almost faded where his original wedding ring had been. She went into a falsetto voice.

"Oh, Elliot, you've made me the happiest woman on earth."

Elliot caught on and took her ring. He slipped it on her finger and then held her hand dramatically to his chest.

"Liv, oh Liv, my Livvie Love. I love you."

Liv's eyebrows went up into her hairline before she caught herself. She decided the best plan was to keep playing along even though hearing Elliot say I love you had thrown her for a loop.

"No I love you El."

"No, I love you more.

"No I love you more."

No, I…"

Cragen's amused voice filled the office.

"Get back to work you freeloaders."

Fin and Munch smirked at each other.

"Okay Elliot, time to kiss the bride."

"You are playing newlyweds you know. There will most assuredly have to be public displays of affection. Better get started now. You may kiss the bride."

Elliot looked at Liv who was like a deer in the headlights. It was obvious she had no idea the kidding was headed in this direction. He decided two could play at this game and he reached for her, taking her in his arms and dipping her way back. He smirked down into her startled face and pressed his lips to hers. Liv froze for a second and then she started to kiss him back. Wow! Twelve years of waiting. It was worth the wait. It was just about perfect.

Cheers, clapping, and wolf whistles accompanied the kiss and Liv could feel Elliot smiling into the kiss. Cragen's office door swung open again and people scattered as he barked at everyone.

"Show's over folks and the assignment starts **tomorrow** detectives."

Elliot stood Liv back on her feet and threw an arm around her waist when she swayed slightly. He couldn't help the satisfied smile that snuck onto his face. She wanted him. He was sure of that.

Liv stepped back, her fingers going involuntarily to her lips. She had no idea Elliot could kiss like that. Lord have mercy. There was a god and his name was Elliot. How was she going to survive the next few weeks. Oh this was not good. This was definitely not good. Their eyes met and she saw only affection and warmth coming from him. That was a first. He had been a bear for months now. This was going to be interesting to say the least. Liv picked up her purse. She hated that her voice wavered a bit.

"Uh I'm gonna go. I have some shopping to do for the trip. I'll see you in the morning El."

Elliot was looking at her with…what was that look anyway? It made her tingle all over.

"Yeah, Liv. See you tomorrow."

It took Liv three hours to finish shopping for the trip. She tried to tell herself it was all for show, but she couldn't help but pick things she thought Elliot would like to see her in. She packed everything into two suitcases and hoped he didn't give her a hard time about taking two. The idea of even pretending to be in love made her a little giddy. Did she just use the word giddy? It was impossible to sleep. She lay awake for hours thinking about the kiss. She wondered if Elliot was thinking about it too or if he had just been messing with her. One way or the other she intended to know if he felt any real feelings for her once and for all.

Elliot lay awake thinking the same things about Liv. Two weeks or more riding on a train with the woman who starred in all his dreams of late. He thought about the kiss and wondered if Liv was thinking about it. He hoped so. He had done it impulsively, but he didn't regret it at all. One way or the other he was going to find out if Liv cared for him even a fraction as much as he did her. He wanted his answer before they returned to New York. As he drifted off he prayed that what he felt from Liv during that kiss was real.

Liv waited outside her apartment for Fin, Munch and Elliot. When the car pulled up, Elliot hopped out and her eyes drifted over him with admiration. He was wearing jeans and an electric blue button down shirt that made his own blue eyes impossibly bluer.

Elliot stepped out of the car to grab Liv's bags and put them in the back. She was wearing black jeans with boots and a violet colored shirt that made her look amazing. His eyes met hers and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Morning, Wifey. You look good enough to eat."

"Stop undressing me with your eyes, Hubby."

"Hey, isn't that what I'm supposed to do? We are on our honeymoon after all."

Elliot leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"We are going to have to be convincing in our roles, Liv. If you keep dressing like that I'm not going to have any trouble doing just that."

Liv shivered as he kissed her just below her earlobe. Oh, was it going to be a long train ride.

Fin and Munch walked with them into the station and watched as they kicked into honeymoon mode. Elliot slipped his arm around LIv's waist and Liv looked up at him adoringly. Fin whispered to Munch as they followed them to their train..

"Pretend my ass."

After they found their platform and handed their tickets over, they were escorted to their viewliner bedroom. It was a small compartment with a bed below and a bunk above. It had a long seat on one side and an extra chair on the other side. There was a sink in the room and a compartment that held both the toilet and the shower in one space. That was going to be interesting. You could sit on the seat of the toilet and shower.

The train whistle blew and the train started pulling away from the station. Fin and Munch stood on the platform, waved at them through the window, and then threw their arms around each other and pretended to make out. Elliot reached up and pulled the blind down on them. He put it back up quickly and they were laughing hard as they waved at them.

"Well, here goes nothing."

"All joking aside, we are on our own here El."

"I know, but look on the bright side. There's no way for the perp is going to elude us if he is on this train."

"Unless he hops off on one of a dozen or more stops along the way."

"Not helping Liv, not helping."

"Elliot opened the file and started reading aloud. Liv sat back in the seat and looked out the window as the train started to gather speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Slow Train

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Can't claim them.

Author Notes: The first step in their plan is launched. Make the rapist notice them.

"His profile says that he's probably around my age and probably a professional. He hates to fly, or at least he tells people that so he can take the train. He does a lot of his business from the trains, so we're looking for a guy with a laptop. He's killed women on four separate overnight destinations: Orlando, New Orleans, Chicago and San Francisco. Before that he had only been raping them. He's raped at least seven and they are sure there are more that haven't come forward. He rapes them in their room while their fiancés are gone to the dining car or one of the lounge cars.

Olivia shivered at the idea of being attacked in such a small space. She couldn't see how you would have enough room to defend yourself. There was silence for a few moments. She looked up to find Elliot staring at her. He had this look…

"What?"

"Your thoughts are screaming at me. You were thinking how you could defend yourself in such a confined space."

"You know, it's scary sometimes how much you are in my head."

"I've known that head for twelve years Liv. I know just about everything there is to know about you."

"Oh really?"

"Come on. You know it's true. You know the same stuff about me. We know what the other is thinking most times before they say it. It's like we share one brain. I personally think it's a beautiful brain. At least your part of it."

"Okay, where are you keeping the happy pills?"

"The what?"

"The happy pills. You have to be on something. You've been a bear for the last several months and I was pretty sure this trip was going to send you over the edge, so what happened to change that?"

Elliot looked into her eyes and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Liv. I'm sorry that I take things out on you. I know it isn't fair, but you're my best friend and you're the only one I feel safe expressing my anger with. I know that it isn't fair and it isn't an excuse, but I trust you Liv because I know you won't leave me. You've stuck by me when I was at my worst. I want to try to make up for that. I want to move forward with my life and I want to stop hurting the people I lo…care about."

Liv saw the raw emotion on Elliot's face. She looked down at her hands and when she spoke it was barely a whisper.

"I haven't always."

Elliot knew what she was thinking about. She had gone to computer crimes and she had run away to Oregon. Both times he had been devastated. He knew she felt badly about both. He reached across the table and took her hand in his. Her eyes flew up to meet his gaze.

"But you always came back Liv. You always came back. I never had anyone stay in my life and back me the way you have. I think it's high time I started appreciating you more."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Elliot? The big angry man of few words that I call my partner?"

Elliot laughed then and squeezed her hand as he rubbed his thumb over her wrist. Liv wanted to squirm, but she stayed still. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute and she felt herself drowning in the blue gaze that held only affection and warmth. Before she knew it, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to make you cry Liv. Have I really been that awful? I'm so, so sorry."

"I just…I just…"

Elliot waited for her to compose herself. He never broke his grasp on her hand. When she dropped her eyes, her shoulders started to shake. Elliot pulled her up out of her seat and onto the seat next to him. He turned sideways and pulled her into his arms. The act of comfort sent Liv over the edge and she began to sob. Elliot stroked his hands up and down her back and held her tenderly to him. He felt this protective love for her welling up in his chest and before he knew it he felt tears filling up his own eyes. He spoke to her gently and his voice was filled with emotion.

"Please forgive me Liv. Please? I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never want to do that again. You mean the world to me. You're all I've got and I don't want to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me."

Liv pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"The best thing? What about your family, El?"

"Liv, you are my family. I never told you that, but you are. I feel closer to you than I do anyone else in my life. It's been that way for twelve years."

Liv breathed in a shaky breath as she tried to compose herself.

"It means a lot to hear you say that El. I've wondered so many times how you felt about us. I just never thought I'd hear you say anything like this. You turned on the water works. Sorry, but it was a long time coming. It actually feels really good to just let go. I've spent the last twelve years carefully holding my emotions at bay."

Elliot searched her face and smiled down at her tenderly.

"I'm just sorry I didn't say it sooner. I've hurt you with my silence Liv and I can't tell you how badly I feel about it. That's going to change. I'm going to tell you way more often how special you are and what you mean to me."

"Well as far as I'm concerned, you made an amazing start."

They both suddenly felt awkward. Other than the rare hug given in comfort he had never held her like this. He didn't know when he'd get to hold her like this again so he decided to risk it. He tenderly kissed her on the cheek before he released her. Liv sat up and her hand went to touch the spot where he kissed her. She ducked her head and blushed. They were silent for a moment and Liv cleared her throat moving back into the seat across from him.

"Okay, so what else does it say in the file?"

As Elliot began to read the rest of the information gathered from the various police reports in the cities where the bodies were discovered, they both began to relax. The scenery was really beautiful, including the scenery in the compartment with her. Liv, sighed and sat back listening to Elliot read in that gravelly timbre she loved so much. He had no idea how much she loved him, but before long she would tell him. The things he had said earlier encouraged her. She couldn't be sure, but she thought he almost said people he loved. Could he really feel the same way about her? Her stomach twitched in excitement.

Elliot's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the crime scene photos. All of the women looked alike. Now he knew why they were the ones given the assignment. He felt the anger rising.

"El, what is it?"

Elliot never took his eyes off her face as he handed Liv the pictures of the women. She looked down at them and then her eyes met his.

"They all look like me."

"Exactly."

"So, we weren't given the assignment because we were the best detectives in New York. We were picked because I would make the best bait. Nice of the higher ups to think of me."

"Liv, don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know that."

"We're going to get this guy. I know it. Now, how about we take a little trip to the dining car and have some lunch. It's time we out ourselves as newlyweds. Are you ready to play the part Mrs. McEvoy?"

"I think I am, Mr. McEvoy."

Liv stood up and nervous hands went to smooth down her blouse.

"Hey, it's just me, okay?"

"Yeah, very okay."

Elliot stood and reached out his hand. Liv looked at it and then up at El. His smile relieved her concerns and she slipped her hand in his. They walked together towards the dining car. As they entered the car Elliot put a possessive hand on her lower back. They chose a table near where several men were working alone. There were laptops and cell phones being used by several of them. Where to start? They sat down and Elliot immediately reached across the table for Liv's hand. He grinned at her.

"Honey, you look beautiful. I can't wait until tonight."

Liv couldn't help herself, she was blushing and her face felt hot, but she played her character.

"El, you outdid yourself with last night's performance. I hope you're up to it again tonight."

"Baby, you are all I want to focus on. Let's eat. I worked up an appetite. Then let's go back to our room."

Elliot wiggled his eyebrows at her and LIv couldn't help but laugh. He surprised her by leaning over the table and planting a kiss right on her lips. The waitress cleared her throat as Elliot pulled back and smirked up at her.

"Sorry, we're newlyweds and well..."

"Oh you must be Elliot and Olivia McEvoy, the newlyweds."

"Guilty as charged."

"Whatever you need, Mr. McEvoy, just let us know. We want you to have a wonderful honeymoon."

"Thank you. Now we'd like to order some lunch. "

While Elliot ordered, Liv looked around the dining car. She saw several men looking at her. It gave her the creeps. Was the rapist right here in the dining car with them? Two of the men were looking at her like they wanted to devour her. After the waitress left, she leaned across the table and whispered in Elliot's ear like she was sharing a lover's tender caress.

"Two potential perps. One is sitting behind us and one is to your right at 3 o'clock. They haven't stopped looking at me the whole time."

Liv nibbled on Elliot's ear and he wanted to grab her right then and there, but he just smiled and turned to place a kiss to her neck. She sat back and they pretended to look out the window. Elliot stole a look at both men in the pretense of looking around the car. They ate their lunch and held hands for a while in hopes one of the men would at least start a conversation with them, but they were left alone to talk about the scenery. They decided to hit one of the lounge cars on the way back to their room. It was filled with families and individuals travelling to Orlando and Miami.

Liv started up a conversation with one of the women and talked animatedly about their wedding and honeymoon plans. Elliot sat next to her holding her hand. Her description of the wedding made Elliot wonder if it was how Liv pictured her own wedding going. He thought about what it would be like to stand at the altar and watch Liv walking towards him in a long white dress. After an hour or so, he excused himself to get them a soda.

"I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but your husband is gorgeous. You're a lucky woman."

Liv watched Elliot walk up to the counter to order and smiled at his cute butt and broad shoulders. He was a dream.

"Believe me I know it."

"It's wonderful to find love at any age. Is this your first marriage?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Well, I can't believe he stayed single. I'm sure women were falling at his feet. You must be pretty special to get a man to settle down after being on his own for so long. Was it a long engagement?"

"You have no idea."

"Well, you make a beautiful couple. Any plans to start a family any time soon?"

"I…"

"I want a whole softball team with Liv."

Elliot grinned as he handed her a drink and sat down close to her on the couch.

"El…"

"What? It's true Liv. In fact, I think we should start trying right away. How about tonight?"

Liv had the distinct impression Elliot was revealing something about how he truly felt. Did he really want a family with her? After five kids, he was willing to do it all over again? She smiled shyly up at him.

"Um, I guess we could. If you really mean it."

Elliot pulled her to him and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"You better believe it. I've wondered for a long time what our kids would look like."

"Really?"

His eyes crinkled at the corners and she saw tenderness there. He really had thought about it. Liv could feel her pulse speeding up.

"Now that is romantic. I wish my Fred still felt that way about me. After twenty years and three kids, I'm afraid the mystery is gone."

"You never can tell. Sometimes a train trip is all it takes to spur love into motion."

Liv looked up at Elliot and marveled at the sincerity of his words.

"Let's go back to our room for a while before dinner, okay honey?"

Liv was surprised to hear him say that. They had intended to make as many contacts as they could during the day.

"Oh…okay. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too."

Elliot placed his hand at her back and they exited the car walking towards their room through the various observation cars and lounge cars. As they reached a deserted hallway Elliot pushed her against the wall and started to nibble on her neck.

"El, what are you doing?"

"One of the men followed us from the dining car and has been eyeing you ever since we went into the lounge car. He's following us now. He waits until we leave one car before he heads after us. Turn your head and you'll see him watching us through the window of the snack car we just passed through."

Elliot nuzzled her hair and started kissing his way down her neck to her clavicle. Liv pretended it tickled and turned to catch a glimpse of the man. He quickly pulled back and pretended to walk away.

"You're right. Let's go slow and make sure he knows which car is ours."

They stopped when they got to their room and Elliot surprised LIv by pressing her to their door and kissing her again. At first Liv was trying to see if the guy had followed them, but then she found herself caught up in the kiss and started responding to Elliot's gentle exploration of her mouth. He chanced one look in the direction of the guy and then unlocked their door, pushing Liv inside and closing it. He never broke the kiss. Once the door was closed, Liv stepped back and they both stared at each other breathing heavily as they tried to refill their lungs.

"What was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Slow Train

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

Author Notes: Step two get a grip and get the bad guy. Romance can wait. Right?

"Liv, I… I'm sorry I just…I'm sorry."

They just stood looking at each other until Elliot flung the door open and left Liv standing alone in their room. He shut it quickly and leaned against the other side. His hands went to his face and he groaned into them. He wanted to bolt. He wanted to find the nearest lounge car with alcohol and drown himself in it, but he knew he couldn't leave Liv. He stepped to the side of their door and slid down to the floor. He just sat there thinking about what he had done. Stupid. Stupid. What was wrong with him? What happened to taking it slow? He knew if he went too fast he could scare Liv off. He went from zero to sixty in just under a minute. He realized his desire for her had clouded his judgment. If she were ever going to run again, it would be now. He sat there not knowing what to do. He couldn't leave her and he couldn't go back inside and face her right now, so he just sat in the hall watching people pass by. He hoped one of them wasn't their perp as it probably looked bad for a honeymooning husband to be sitting alone on a train in the hallway.

Liv stood staring at the door. It took her a minute to take in what had just happened. Elliot had kissed her. He had not just kissed her. He had "kissed" her. A kiss she had felt down to her toes. The man stirred things in her she didn't even know she could feel. She should never have kissed him back. She had scared him away. Then again, what if she had read him wrong. Maybe he was acting. It just felt so real. Now what? How could she face him? She felt so humiliated. She sat down on the seat and tried to calm herself by looking at the scenery pass by. How long would he be gone? After half an hour she started to get a little scared. What if the perp had been following them and now Elliot had left her there alone? She checked her gun twice and tried to relax. Time kept dragging by. She was starting to get hungry and it was starting to get dark. Where was he? She finally decided to chance walking to one of the dining cars for something to eat. Part of her was starting to get really angry. How could Elliot leave her alone on the train with a rapist running loose for…she looked at her watch, two hours? She cracked open the door of their compartment and looked out. Something caught her eye at her feet and she jumped back. It was Elliot, head down, sitting in the hall. His head was downcast in his hands as he propped them on his knees.

"Elliot?"

His eyes flew up to meet hers and she saw a look of devastation in them.

"Elliot what are you doing in the hallway?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to leave you alone, but I didn't think I had a right to be in the room right now given what I did."

So he did regret it. Liv felt her heart break a little. She decided to do what she always did when things got too intimate with them. She pretended nothing had happened.

"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go and get some dinner."

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think."

She reached her hand down and pulled him up. She held onto it.

"Buy me dinner…now…"

She whispered into his ear.

"…detective."

They walked into a different dining car and sat together in a booth away from everyone else. It would look like the newlyweds just wanted to be alone, but it was more important as far as Liv was concerned to make things right between them.

Elliot couldn't look Liv in the eye. Finally his voice came out rough and emotionally laden.

"Please Liv. Please don't run from me. I couldn't take it again."

"What?"

"I know I messed up today, but I just…you looked so beautiful… and you kissed me back. At least it felt like you were kissing me back and…"

He raised his eyes to finally look into hers.

"I've wanted to be with you for so long...so damn long."

Liv didn't know what to say. This was not what she expected. She thought he would want to drop the whole thing.

"Wait. You don't regret it?"

Elliot's eyes went wide in surprise.

"How could you even think that Liv?"

"You left so fast and you kept saying you were sorry and I thought the fact that I kissed you back upset you and that you didn't want…"

"…didn't want you?"

Elliot's eyes softened and he swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat. Was it really possible that for once they were on the same page? He was afraid to hope.

Liv looked down at their hands, which were still entwined. She marveled at how big his hand was compared to hers.

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh, Liv."

Elliot took her face in both hands and searched her face.

"You couldn't be any farther from the said you were mad, but not for the reasons I thought. What did you mean?"

She paused for a minute afraid to tell him the truth. What if he got mad and they got into one of their fights? Now was not the time or place to have one. She hesitated until she looked in his blue eyes. They were full of affection for her and she decided the truth was the best way to go.

"I…I thought you had left me alone in the room without backup…"

Elliot stroked his thumbs across her cheekbones. He knew it was his own fault she didn't trust him.

"I'm sorry Liv. I'm sorry for putting that look in your eye. I'm sorry for behaving in a way that makes you not trust me. You have to know Liv. I am totally devoted to you in every sense of the word. I would never leave you alone no matter how mad I was at you. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Some Badass Benson I am. I just keep thinking about how it's been twelve years and we're still in it. I have this unsettling feeling that one day soon our luck is going to run out."

"Never Liv. We're the dream team. I honestly believe God has a special interest in keeping us alive."

Liv felt herself melting under his steady gaze. He still held her face in his hands. The waitress asking for their order interrupted them. Elliot dropped his hands and picked up the menu. They ordered and sat back. Elliot slipped his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"This doesn't feel real right now."

"What? The train ride or our relationship."

"You know, you can be real smart-alecky sometimes."

"Like you can't?"

They both laughed. The tension was gone, but it was being replaced with something totally new that had both of them just as terrified. They had never had the freedom to be like this with each other. Neither one knew what to do next. They ate in silence as one or the other would steal a look at the other one. When they had finished dessert, Elliot tipped the waitress and reached for Liv's hand. Elliot wanted nothing more than to take Liv back to their room, but they needed to set a trap just in case the rapist had been watching them. They entered one of the entertainment lounges and sat for a while. After about fifteen minutes Liv excused herself to head to the room. She made sure the man that had been following them earlier heard her.

"I'll be there in a little bit."

"Take your time sweetheart, I want to shower and get ready for bed."

Elliot smiled at her. He squeezed her hand and their eyes met. She gave him the look that said I know you have my back and headed out of the car. Elliot stayed under the pretense of playing a round of cards but stayed aware of the guy. He left shortly after Liv did and Elliot excused himself to follow. The guy moved quickly down the hall behind Liv. El stayed back, but his hand went to his gun as he watched the man close the distance to her. Just as Liv went to put her key in the lock he approached her.

The hairs on the back of Liv's neck went up as the man spoke.

"Need any help?"

"Excuse me?"

"I ride this train all the time and sometimes the locks can be tricky. They stick."

Liv put the key in the lock and sure enough, she couldn't get it to turn.

"Here, let me."

He moved into her personal space and Liv stepped back quickly. She looked down the hallway to see Elliot watching from around the corner. The guy jiggled it a little and the door opened easily. He handed the key back to Liv, but he held onto her hand a little too long. Liv looked up at him, trying not to tremble.

"You have a good night now."

"Uh, thank you."

"You're husband's a lucky man."

The guy turned and headed on down the hallway whistling as he went. Liv looked at Elliot and shrugged as he came to her side. What was that all about? They went into their room where the lower bed had been opened and made up for the night.

"I honestly thought it was him there for a minute."

"Me too. It still could be him, although we get into our first stop tomorrow, so it seems like he missed his chance. I'm going to check in with Cragen while you get ready for bed."

Ten minutes later Liv came out in a pair of adorable PJs. She climbed into the bed and turned on her side to listen to Elliot. He was sitting in the chair looking at her as she climbed into the bed. He handed her the phone so that he could get ready and Liv finished discussing their leads.

"Be careful out there Liv. I know Elliot has your back, but I worry."

"Yes, Dad."

"That's Captain Dad to you detective."

Olivia smiled. She really did love the man like a father.

"Night Don."

"Night Liv."

Elliot came out of the bathroom in his boxers and a wife beater. He smiled down at her and reached to pull down the top bunk.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Liv bit her lower lip for a second and then scooted back in the bed.

"Uh, how about we share this one?"

Elliot grinned at her. He could tell she was really nervous. He found it adorable. He had never experienced Liv in the arena of love and found it quite sweet that she was tentative in her request.

"Why Detective Benson, are you planning to take advantage of me?"

That got a rise out of her.

"Get in here you. You are not sleeping up there. I need protection and I want you between me and the door."

Elliot smirked and climbed in with her.

"You aren't fooling me one bit Olivia Benson. You just want my body."

"You're right. I do. I'm cold and you're always warm."

Elliot rolled over and faced her.

"That's the only reason?"

"Well…I guess I always wondered what it would be like to share a bed with you."

Elliot slipped his arm across her waist and pulled her closer.

"Warm enough?"

"Yes," Olivia squeaked out.

Elliot ran his hand up and down her side. He rose up on one elbow and leaned down to bring his lips to hers.

"I'm going to kiss you now…just warning you. I promise we will take this slow Liv. I'm in this for the long haul, not for a quick lay. Do you understand? Tonight is just about being together. I'm not going to push anything. When it's right, we will both know it. Okay?"

"Very okay."

Elliot kissed her then and it was long and sweet and slow. Liv reached a hand up and ran it along the back of his neck and into his hair. This kind of kissing was something she knew very little about. Most of her relationships…well really all of them had been about the sex. They were swift and fierce and over quickly. What Elliot was doing to her now was pure ecstasy. Elliot pulled her into his embrace and held her to him as he explored her mouth and the tender skin along her neck. Liv sighed into it and Elliot chuckled.

"What?"

"Getting to know you in this way is going to be so much fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Slow Train

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Do not have any rights to them.

Author Notes: Miami is burning up, so to speak. For those of you who were worried about Ellliot and his relationship with his friends, hopefully this chapter will make you feel better. Smile.

Liv woke up to the most wonderful sensation. Her head was resting on a firm chest, a strong arm was wrapped around her and a hand was tangled in her hair. She took in a deep breath. It was unmistakably Elliot. She blushed thinking about the kisses they had exchanged the night before. She never in a million years expected to find herself in a romantic relationship with Elliot. Sure she had dreamed about it, but she tried to never let herself hope. She wished they were not on duty. It could be amazing riding across country on a train. For a little while last night the job had faded into the background and their relationship had taken the spotlight. Would it continue or would she drive him away like she had every other man she had ever been interested in? Elliot's gravelly voice interrupted her musings.

"Liv, stop! You're thinking so loud it's giving me a headache."

She slapped him on the chest.

"Very funny. I suppose you think it's perfectly normal for the two of us to be lying in bed together semi-naked."

"No it's not normal. It's extraordinary."

He pushed her onto her back and leaned up over her. He looked down into her brown eyes and smiled lazily at her. Before she could speak again he lowered his head and kissed her softly at the base of her neck and then worked his way up over her chin and finally latched onto her mouth with a kiss that took her straight back to last night. When he had thoroughly devoured her lips, he pulled back and just looked at her.

"Good morning."

"It is now. Wow! Not bad Stabler."

"I used to think about what it would be like to kiss you. All those times you caught me staring at you across our desks? I was probably thinking about kissing you."

"You were not."

"Was too."

"We should be getting into Miami this afternoon."

"That gives us time to get that guy's name off the passenger list and follow up on him. I wonder if he lives in Miami or if he's going on with us to New Orleans?"

Just then Elliot's cell went off. He rolled over to pick it up off the floor by the bed.

"It's Maureen. I need to take this. "

Liv snuggled down and placed her head on Elliot's stomach while he talked to his eldest.

"Hey, Baby."

"Hey, Dad. Sorry I didn't call you back before you left. Kathleen said you called her and talked to the twins too. How long are you going to be gone?"

"It's hard to tell. It all depends on how long it takes for us to catch this guy we are tracking. I can't tell you much more, but we're getting to see the countryside from a train."

"That is so cool Dad. By we, do you mean Liv?"

"Yeah, she's here too."

"Hey Maury."

"Hey Liv, you sound awfully close. Where are you two?"

"Uh…in our sleeper compartment."

"Daddy, do tell."

"Maureen, it's not like that. "

"Oh come on Dad, it is so like that. You're both just too stubborn to admit it."

"You might be surprised young one."

"All right Dad! Are you saying you two are together?"

Elliot looked down at Liv as she turned her head and looked back up at him smiling.

"Let's just say, we've been talking."

A squeal erupted from the other end of the phone.

"Way to go Liv! I'm so happy for you Dad!"

"You are?"

"Dad, for once let yourself be happy. I know Liv makes you happy. I can see it in your eyes and your smile when you're with her and I can hear it in your voice when you talk about her. I have been in love, Dad. I do know a little bit about this stuff."

"When were you ever in love? And why didn't I know about it? We tell each other everything Maur."

"Dad, if you could see my eyes right now, I'm rolling them. I love you Dad, but I don't tell you everything. You need protecting sometimes."

"Okay Miss Know It All. Do the other kids know about us too? They're okay with it as well?"

"Dad, we all love you and want you to be happy. Liv's great, Dad. Why wouldn't we be happy? We like spending time with her. We've known her our whole lives. I for one would be mad if you dated anyone else. One thing though, I sure hope you two are doing a little more than talking at this point."

Olivia burst out laughing. Elliot grinned in spite of himself. He decided to give his daughter as much grief as she was giving him.

"Believe me when I say we are definitely doing more than talking. Talk to you later Sweetheart. I have some…uh…business to attend to."

"Dad, wait, I need details…Liv! Aww, come on you guys…"

Elliot hung up on her and tossed the phone over his shoulder rolling Liv over on her back and tickling her mercilessly.

"Well, it looks like the other half of my family has given its blessing, so there's nothing else to come between us Detective Benson. What do you have to say about that?"

Liv stopped struggling and went serious for a minute. Elliot stopped tickling her and looked down with shock as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Liv?"

"I…uh…I say I'm so honored that your kids feel that way about me and I want them in my life as much as I want you in my life. Once again, I never thought I'd ever find myself in this place with you El."

Elliot stroked the back of his hand tenderly across her cheek.

"Me either. Liv, I know I haven't said this yet, because I wanted to wait until I felt the time was right, but Maureen's phone call just put my mind to rest about everything. Liv, I love you. I have loved you for a long time now. Over the years that love has evolved from protective training officer to partner to friend, to the love of my life. You and my kids make me so happy right now I could cry too. I didn't think I was ever going to be this happy again. I love my kids and our relationship is so special, but there was that part of my heart that needed, wanted you too. There aren't words to express what I'm feeling right now."

"Then don't talk, just show me."

Elliot took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back her eyes were still shining with tears.

"I've never told anyone this before El. I'm so terrified right now that I can't breath. El, I love you too. I have loved you for so long, I don't even remember when I didn't love you. It started out with affection and grew into something I've been afraid to admit. It's kept me out of other relationships and left me in a state of limbo. My heart has always been yours. I was just too stubborn to admit it."

Elliot pulled her close and held her.

"I'm here now. I intend to stay right here for the rest of my life Liv, if you'll let me."

"Elliot what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want this to be permanent, but I'm not ready just yet to ask you to marry me. I need to do this the right way and I don't even have a ring yet. Know this. Once this case is over, I plan to make the most romantic marriage proposal you have ever seen."

Liv smiled so big her mouth hurt. Just then the intercom went off.

"All passengers. We will be arriving in Miami in thirty minutes."

"Way to ruin a moment."

"Relax. I've heard Miami is very romantic and we have an overnight layover there before we catch the train to New Orleans. Now get off me Stabler and get dressed before I take you right here on the spot.

"Down girl. I'm not going anywhere."

Two hours later Liv was standing and looking out at the beach from their hotel balcony.

"Can we go for a walk on the beach after we track this guy Donald Sayer down?"

"Yeah. I'm just waiting to hear from Fin as to whether or not he's in the system."

As if on cue, the phone rang. Eliot picked up.

"Hey man, what did you find out?"

"Wow, not even a hello or a what's up? I do all your dirty work and this is the thanks I get? Maybe I won't share what I know about our friend Donnie."

"Come on Fn, we want to get started so we can have the evening off."

"And pray tell, what would two gorgeous single people do at night in Miami. Hmmm. What do you think Munch?"

"Tell them they have a ten o'clock curfew. I want to talk to Liv."

"In a minute old man. Listen Elliot. I think you guys are barking up the wrong tree. This guy is married, two kids and I traced his credit card back six months. I could only find a history of riding from New York to Miami and back. Three of the murders have been committed on other lines. The guy is clean as a whistle too."

"Thanks Fin. I guess we head to New Orleans."

'Looks that way my friend. Must be hard, all that traveling, stuck in a small compartment with a gorgeous brunette. It's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it."

"Ha ha, very funny. Liv you want to talk to Munch?"

"Sure, but bring the phone out here. The view is amazing."

Elliot handed the phone over to Liv and leaned on the rail watching the people on the beach. It was so different from New York. It reminded him of his mom's house a little bit, only the beach was a lot more crowded. He wondered if his mom would like Liv. He knew they had met at least once. Elliot remembered the case with Kathleen and knew his mom had ended up helping. He suspected it was Liv that convinced her to talk to Kathleen. He never thanked her for that.

"Hey Munch. Miss me?"

"Liv, you have no idea. So, what's the status with you and Stabler? Should I check the cash pool yet?"

"Not yet, but probably soon old man."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Now both Fin and Munch were sharing the phone.

"Talk Baby Girl."

"You two will just have to wait, but I can guarantee there will be some changes when we get back. Gotta go."

"Wait, Liv. Come on that's not fair…"

Liv smirked as she slapped the phone shut.

"Let's go check this place out, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Slow Train

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Them.

Author Notes: Some fun in Miami. Elliot makes plans and then it's on to New Orleans.

Liv walked hand-in-hand with Elliot down the white beach. It was gorgeous. Liv took in Elliot in board shorts. She knew he had broad shoulders from looking at him in his suits. Seeing his bare chest for longer than the few times she had watched him change his shirt and the one time they were both almost naked on the undercover poaching case were nothing compare to a whole afternoon on the beach with him shirtless. He was amazing. She kept stealing glances at him and he did the same to her. Here she was in Miami with Elliot. She had to keep telling herself that this was real. She hated that it took women being raped and killed to get her to this spot, but she had never been happier in her life. This man had walked beside her for so many years. He had fought with her, joked with her, listened to her and protected her for most of her adult life. She found herself smiling from ear to ear.

Elliot looked down at Olivia for the hundredth time that day. She looked so amazing. Her swimsuit showed off every curve on her amazing body. She was built so totally different from his first wife who was tall and thin. Liv had curves everywhere. She was muscular and could take down a perp almost twice her size. He knew they needed to go slow. If they went too fast he could wreck the newfound relationship they were building, but the woman had haunted his dreams for so long now that he didn't think he could wait. It was then that he hatched a plan.

When they got back to the hotel, Liv dropped down on one of the chaise lounges and informed Elliot she needed sun. Elliot knew this was his chance.

"Sounds good. I'm going to run down to the board walk and pick up some things for the kids."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No. Just enjoy the sun. Tonight I have plans for us. Big plans."

"Oh really."

"Yep."

Elliot leaned down over the lounger and planted a long slow deep kiss to Olivia's lips. When he pulled back she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Keep doing that Stabler and you won't be going anywhere but to our room."

"I'll be back soon."

Two hours later Elliot walked back towards their hotel whistling as he went. His hand was inside his pocket tightly grasping a small black jewelry box. Inside was the symbol of his love and his future. He couldn't believe it. He was going to ask Liv to marry him tonight at dinner. They had to catch the train tomorrow to New Orleans and he wanted tonight to be special. Liv deserved that. He tried to push his nerves down, but he had to admit he was scared. What if Liv ran? What if this was too soon in their relationship? He was an old fashioned guy and when he made love to Liv for the first time, he wanted it to be as husband and wife. He couldn't wait for that to be true. After New Orleans they would head to Vegas. If she was willing, he wanted to marry her there. If she was, they could be married in just three days. It was an overnight to New Orleans and then another overnight to Vegas. Maybe she wouldn't want to get married this quick. He didn't want to rob her of the wedding she never had, but he wasn't sure he could wait much longer to really be with her in every way. When he walked into their hotel room his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Liv sitting on their bed buckling a pair of sandals on. She had on a turquoise halter-top dress and she took his breath away.

"Hey, I was starting to give up on you."

She stood and walked towards him and he had to swallow hard. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Elliot? El? Hey, earth to detective."

"You look beautiful. Just beautiful."

Liv blushed under his admiring stare.

"Thanks, but get dressed will ya? I'm starved."

"Give me ten minutes."

Elliot came out in a gray silk shirt and a pair of gray slacks. Liv was lying on the bed on her side with her head propped up on her hand. Her eyes roved over his beautiful body.

"Oh, pretty."

"Olivia Benson, you did not just call me pretty."

Liv sat up in the middle of the bed and grinned.

"Oh yes I did, and it is so true. Come here you."

Elliot climbed onto the bed and took her in his arms. He sighed as he looked down at her.

"Am I dreaming?"

"If you are then now we are sharing dreams just like we do everything else."

"Wouldn't be too surprising."

Elliot took her lips in a deep kiss. When he pulled back she looked at him with such affection, he began to tear up.

"El, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy, you know? Now come on let's eat."

Elliot picked a spot right on the beach and after they were seated, excused himself to go to the restroom. That's when he hatched his plan with their waiter. Dinner went really well. They laughed so hard at one of Munches ridiculous theories that the table next to them was staring.

"We better settle down before we get thrown out of here."

Elliot knew the waiter was about to bring dessert, so he reached across for Liv's hand.

"Liv, right now at this moment I am the happiest I can remember being in a long time. I have a few memories that make me really happy. The birth of all my children being some, but tonight I'm sitting here with the woman I love most in the world. Liv, I don't want to be apart any more. When we get back to New York I want to live together."

Liv's eyes started to shine with unshed tears.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but I want to be the one who checks your windows and door at night to be sure they are locked. Every night for the last twelve years as I did that at my own home I thought about you. I wondered who did that for you. I worried about you. I would wonder if you made sure you were secure because there wasn't anyone else to do it. I wanted to give you that so much. When you told me you wanted a child so badly, there were times when I wanted to grab you by the hand and drag you up to the cribs and give you a baby."

Liv's eyes went wide.

"You thought about…"

"More times than you can imagine. I don't want to just dream about those things anymore Liv. I want you."

Elliot saw the waiter heading their way with dessert. He held Liv's eyes as the waiter sat hers in front of her. She glanced down at it and her eyes flew backup to meet Elliot's.

"Is that…"

"Marry me Liv. Make me the happiest guy on the planet, corny as that sounds coming out of my mouth."

Liv didn't say anything. She looked down at the diamond engagement ring sitting on top of her dessert. She looked back up into Elliot's blue eyes and nodded. She couldn't speak.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded again. Elliot dropped down on his knee beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her tenderly and then wiped off the ring and picked up her left hand.

"Olivia Benson will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will."

Elliot slipped the ring on her finger and the whole restaurant went wild. He pulled her up in his arms and hugged her to him. Now they were both crying. Elliot whispered in her ear.

"I love you. I've always loved you. You are so easy to love."

A small sob caught in Liv's throat.

"I love you too, so much. You're the only man I've ever loved, ever truly given my whole heart to."

They paid their bill quickly and then walked back along the moonlit beach holding hands. Liv had been really quiet the whole way and Elliot was starting to get worried. Finally she stopped and turned to face him. He could see more tears glistening in her eyes.

"Liv, what's wrong? Talk to me Sweetheart."

"I'm scared El."

"What are you scared of?"

"I don't know if I know how to do this. I've always lived on my own. What if I'm too set in my ways, what if we fight all the time? We've had some horrible ones. What if I can't get pregnant or worse still I'm a terrible mother?"

"You and I have spent days at a time together when we work a case. We're together every day for eight hours at a time, most times longer. We fight because we are both passionate about what we believe. That's one of the things we love about each other. We fight, but we always make up. If you can't get pregnant, we'll adopt and you…will…be…a…wonderful…mother."

"How can you be sure?"

"I've watched you with children for twelve years. You can talk to any kid and get through to them. I saw you with Calvin. You're a natural Liv."

Elliot captured her face between his hands. He looked into her eyes and smiled softly.

"You have never backed down from a challenge in your entire life. The thing you should be the most worried about is me, not you, Liv. I don't want to ever hurt you Liv, but I know I will. I get angry sometimes and I shut down my feelings…"

"And you always come around eventually. You're a good man Elliot. The best man I have ever known."

"So, are we in this for real now?"

Liv nodded her head and kissed him.

"Yes."

"Come on, let's go get some rest. The train leaves really early tomorrow."

Liv stood on the train platform looking down at her ring shining in the sunshine. She still couldn't believe it. How could her entire life change in a matter of days? This kind of thing just did not happen to her. She thought that God must be real. He gave Elliot to her. What a gift.

Elliot stepped in behind Liv and slipped his arms around her waist. He picked up her left hand and kissed her right behind where the diamond shone on her finger.

"Let's call the kids all together and tell them as soon as we can."

"Do you think they will be okay with it?"

"I'm sure of it."

They settled in their compartment. This time Liv was sitting beside Elliot and he had his arm around her. He called all four kids and asked them to wait for him to call them that night. Maureen assured him she could gather the group. She tried to pump Elliot for information, but he told her no dice until they were all together.

They reluctantly got back to business and spent the day going from car to car inviting looks from a variety of men. When they sat down to dinner Liv sighed.

"I have never felt so much like a piece of meat in my entire life."

"Don't worry Liv. We're going to get this guy."

Liv's eyes suddenly went wide as she looked over Elliot's right shoulder.

"Liv, what is it?"

"Donald Sayer is on this train and he's heading right for us."

"What?"

"Hello! How's the honeymoon going?"

Elliot stood quickly and put himself between the man and Liv.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have business in New Orleans. I don't usually travel this closely together, but something came up. One of those opportunities you don't want to miss out on. I just couldn't pass it up. It's too sweet a deal, if you know what I mean. Take care of that pretty wife of yours."

He gave Elliot a look and walked on by. Liv shivered.

"Okay, that was creepy. It's like everything he said had a different meaning."

"I don't get it. Fin said he only traveled that one line. Let's get back and get Fin to pull up the passenger list. Maybe our guy has an alias."

"I'd say the plot thickens, but I hate clichés."

"If this is the guy Liv, he's going to try to get to you tonight."

"Then we better be ready."

"That's my girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Slow Train

Chapter Six

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: No. No. No. Not mine.

Author Notes: Will Donald make the move on Olivia? Better still, will Elliot make the move on Olivia?

Elliot and Liv tried to enjoy dinner, but Olivia could tell Elliot was struggling with the idea of sending her off to their room alone. They planned a huge fight in the car where they had seen Donald disappear. Elliot would stay under the pretense of getting drunk and Liv would flee the scene in tears. Liv loved the looks he kept stealing at her throughout the meal. They were possessive and intense and smoldering. She found herself daydreaming about their future relationship. She tried to imagine all that passion aimed at her and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She was so caught up in her thoughts that Elliot had to squeeze her hand to get her attention.

"Where did you go just now? Are you worried about the case?"

"No, I was just thinking about how much I love you and can't wait to be with you."

Elliot's eyes went dark.

"Me too. Did you know the next leg of this trip is New Orleans to Las Vegas? Remember what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"That is if we get that far. We could catch Sayer tonight."

"It's starting to thin out in here. What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock. We should go spend about an hour in there and then stage the fight."

Elliot paid the bill and then placed his hand possessively on her lower back as they entered the entertainment car. He spotted Sayer nursing a drink in the corner. They sat at the end of the car in a small booth and snuggled into each other.

"So, if I were to kiss you down your neck, that would all be part of the cover right?"

Elliot's breath blew across Liv's neck.

"I guess it would."

"Liv, you're shaking. Is it me or Sayer making you so nervous."

Liv chuckled nervously.

"Elliot Stabler, you have no idea what you do to me."

"Back at you. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I can't believe I'm going to get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Elliot captured her lips with his and they continued to kiss and talk for another hour. Finally Elliot nuzzled her neck.

"Time for Operation Get the Bad Guy. I'm going to whisper something in your ear and it is going to make you so mad, you're going to slap me really hard. When I reach for you, get up and run from the car. Sayer is so dialed in on us right now it isn't even funny."

Before Elliot could react, Liv surprised him with the slap. She pushed off him and stood up. He tried to reach for her as she tried not to smirk at his surprise. This would make the fight look more real. He stood and went to follow her, but she turned and held her hand up for him to stop.

"Don't follow me you ass. I don't care where you sleep tonight."

She fled the room with her face buried in her hands. Elliot couldn't help feeling bad. Even though he knew it was all an act, his cheek hurt and he hated having her yell at him that way. He sat back down slowly and ordered another drink. He made sure to tell the waitress to make it a virgin daiquiri. He glanced inconspicuously over at Sayer who hadn't moved a muscle. He was being patient. Well, Elliot could be patient too.

Liv ran all the way to their room. She waited outside for a few minutes looking down the hallway. No sign of Sayer. She went in the room deliberately leaving the door unlocked and sat down on the now made up bed. She faced the door with her gun out and could feel the adrenaline in her body as she tried to roll her head and stay loose. It was comforting to know Elliot had her back.

An hour passed, then two, then three. It was one o'clock in the morning. Sayer didn't show any sign of leaving. Elliot thought he was going to puke if he had to drink one more daiquiri. Without the alcohol they were just too sweet. He had a bit of a buzz from it, but it was a sugar high. Finally Sayer stood up and swayed from the car. Elliot hung back and watched as he headed towards the sleep compartments. He stopped at one point and leaned heavily against the wall. Either he was faking it or he was way too drunk to do anything to Liv. Elliot watched as he reached their room. He slowed down for a minute and Elliot ducked back. He got ready to rush the man when Donald sped up and walked to the end of the hallway, entering his own room and closing the door. What the heck, just happened? Elliot waited for a few more minutes and headed to their door.

"Liv, it's me."

"Come on in."

Elliot entered to find Liv blinking sleepily at him.

"You left the door unlocked?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing."

"So what happened?"

"He got ripped and stumbled to his room. I don't get it. We get into New Orleans tomorrow. He won't have another chance at you. Do you think he's on to us and just playing with us?"

"Do you think he'd actually follow us to Vegas?"

"I have no idea, but I'm calling Cragen first thing in the morning. So much for catching the bad guy. I'm exhausted. Shall we call it a night?"

Liv smiled and went into the bathroom to change. Elliot stripped down and sat on the side of the bed waiting for Liv. When she came out of the bathroom he reached for her and pulled her between his legs. He lifted her top and stroked his hands across her flat belly and kissed her right next to her navel. She shivered and ran her hands over his hair settling them on his shoulders. He looked up at her and smiled.

"One day soon I am so going to know all of you intimately."

He slid his hands around back and settled them on her bottom. He gently squeezed her and ran his palms over her backside and then up her sides as he stood. He let go of her to pull down the covers. Liv almost whimpered when he released her.

"We better get some sleep. Sayer makes me nervous, so we need to be on our toes."

Elliot placed his revolver under his pillow as he climbed in with Liv. He lay on his back and pulled Liv over him so that her head rested on his shoulder and she placed her hand on his chest over his heart. He ran his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back as he gave her a long deep kiss.

"Night Liv."

"Night Elliot."

The next day after the train arrived, they checked into a hotel near Bourbon Street. It had a balcony with French doors and Liv opened them to walk out and take in the view. Elliot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. They stood together listening to jazz music floating in the air. She had never been here before and Elliot had promised her Cajun food. It would be a quick stop. The train to Las Vegas left the next morning at 8:00 in the morning. They would have to come back here some day.

"Come on you, let's get some jambalaya and some Cajun Chicken."

"O…kay. If you say so."

"I can't believe you have never had Cajun. You love spicy stuff."

Elliot skipped his arm around her waist and they headed out to find a great restaurant. It wasn't long until they came across a place that had lots of outside tables and the jazz music they had heard was coming from inside. People were standing around waiting for tables. They had hit pay dirt. This place was popular. Elliot gave them his name and then he and Liv found a bench to sit on while they waited. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"We are going to have to thank Cragen for sending us on this trip. When would we ever get a chance to get away like this and see so much of the U.S?"

"Yeah, but the best part was the connection we finally made with each other."

Elliot tilted her face to him and kissed her. It was sweet and gentle. Liv sighed and snuggled into his side and they people watched until their name was called. They ended up at an outside table and Elliot ordered for both of them. By the time they were done, Liv was afraid she wasn't going to be able to walk back to the room.

"Oh, man, that was amazing. Can you get Cajun food in New York anywhere?"

"I think we can find a place. I can't wait to take you out on the town when we get back."

They sat and listened to the jazz and just enjoyed being together. On the way back to the hotel, Liv rested her head on Elliot's shoulder and they strolled along looking in the windows of the clubs. Bourbon Street was very interesting to say the least. The street was full of people and Elliot suddenly pulled Liv into a hug. He whispered in her ear.

"Don't look now but we are being followed."

"Sayer?"

"Yep."

"He really gets off on stalking his victims first doesn't he?"

Elliot kissed Olivia and drew her back into his side. When they got back to their room he called Cragen.

"Captain."

"Elliot, what did you find out?"

"Not only did Sayer come to New Orleans, but he's been following us tonight as we went to eat. I don't know if he does this with all his victims or if he's on to us Cap."

"Well, stay on it. He has only raped on the trains but stay alert tonight. He could change his MO. Take care Elliot."

"We will Don."

Liv took a long hot shower and then climbed into their soft bed. It was so much nicer than the train bed. Elliot sat in a chair facing the door.

"Elliot, come to bed."

"I can't Liv, I might fall asleep and we can't take any chances."

"You're planning to stay awake all night?"

"I can sleep on the train tomorrow."

"How about we take turns?"

Elliot knew if he said no Liv would be mad. She didn't want him to be her protector. She was in partner mode. He nodded his head.

"It's eleven o'clock. How about I wake you at three and then we both need to get up at six to make it to the train on time."

"Sounds good, but first I need you to come over here for a minute."

Elliot grinned at her. He ran and dove into the bed trapping her. He rose up on his elbows and looked down at her.

"I love you like this."

Liv tilted her head to the side and looked confused.

"Like what?"

"No make-up, soft pajamas on. It's intimate and you look very beautiful and natural."

"I had no idea you of all people would resort to flattery to get what you want."

"I mean it Liv. You look so amazing right now."

Liv bit her lower lip. Her eyes flitted away from his intense stare.

"You really think so?'

His voice came out soft and emotion filled.

"Yeah, Liv, I do. I really do."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss that was so tender, so sweet it was all she could do to keep from tearing up.

"Wow. You are just full of surprises Elliot Stabler."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet. Now go to sleep."

He kissed her on the forehead and sat up to tuck her in. He turned off the lamp and returned to his chair. Once he was seated Liv whimpered from the bed.

"El…"

"Sleep. Now, young lady."

"You are no fun."

"Just wait until we catch this guy and you will be singing a different tune."

"Promises. Promises."

"You better believe it Baby."

"Night El."

"Night Liv."


	7. Chapter 7

Slow Train

Chapter Seven

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me, but thank you Neal and Dick for creating them.

Author Notes: So what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Maybe…maybe not.

Olivia and Elliot climbed on the train to Las Vegas with a sick sensation they were headed into the final showdown with Sayer. They watched out the window of their room to see if he got on the train, but they could have missed him when they were getting settled. Liv had that feeling in the pit of her stomach that said this was the leg he would make his move. One other woman had been killed on this route. Elliot sat cleaning his gun and Liv watched out the window absentmindedly with her chin in her hand. Elliot could almost hear the gears moving in her head.

"Okay, you, talk to me."

"Hmm?"

"Liv…I know you. What's going on?"

"I know this is it. He's coming after me this time."

She looked over at him and saw the concern on his face. She loved that face. When he looked at her like that she felt like she could do anything.

"I will not let him hurt you Liv. I promise."

She sighed and tucked her feet up under her.

"I know. It's just hard sometimes to keep chasing one sicko after another. They just keep coming. I think about how creeped out I've been about his stalking me and then I think about those unsuspecting women. They were on their honeymoon with the man they loved. It should have been the beginning of their life together. I think about the men and how it must have made them feel to not be able to save their wives. They had maybe one or two nights together and then he took them away in a horrendous way that they will never forget for the rest of their lives. It's just not right Elliot. The world shouldn't be this way."

"I know and we will get this bastard. I promise you. He's going to pay for what he did. That's the best thing about our job Liv. We have the opportunity to at least set things right in that he doesn't get to go free for this. You know what happens to rapists in prison. He will very likely experience exactly what he did to those women. In some ways it's poetic justice, but that doesn't make it right. He will spend the rest of his life at the hands of men who have raped as well."

Liv looked wistfully out the window. Elliot put his gun back in the holster and smiled at her softly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"About what?"

"My favorite subject. Us."

"Sure."

"Tomorrow we are going to be in Las Vegas. I don't want what happens in Vegas to stay in Vegas. I…I wondered if you'd marry me in Vegas."

Liv's eyes flew over to catch his.

"What?"

"If you want a big wedding at home with all our friends, I get it. I will totally do that with you Liv, but I just want to be with you and I don't feel right doing that unless we're married. What if we got married in Vegas and then had a big reception when we got home?"

"You really want to marry me now?"

"I want to marry you yesterday. Yes. Yes. For crying out loud yes. I have waited for so long to be with you that I think I'm going to burn up like one of those people whom spontaneously combusts."

Liv laughed out loud.

"I see…"

"Liv…"

"Yes, Elliot?"

"Would you just think about it?"

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking."

Elliot watched the emotions play across her face. His heart was in his throat until he saw her softly smiling. She looked out the window for a minute and then back at him.

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll marry you in Vegas silly."

Elliot put his gun down and slid down on his knees in front of her.

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too."

"Cragen is going to rue the day he agreed to let us go on this assignment."

"Do you think he'll separate us?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. He said once that he had been told separating us would be a mistake. Maybe he can convince the brass we can make it work. If not, we learn to work with different partners. Nothing will ever change our relationship. I'm in this for the long haul Baby."

"Me too, but I have one request."

"Anything."

"No Elvis Chapels. Got it?"

Elliot grinned.

"No Elvis chapels."

"Okay then. I guess we are getting married. That is if we get Sayer first."

It was lunchtime, so they headed down to the dining cars and looked for their man. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think it was just a coincidence?"

"I don't know Liv. It's also possible we just missed him too."

It was frustrating that they hadn't caught their perp. Olivia was so convinced it was Sayer. He didn't seem to be on the train though. They spent time in every entertainment car, observation car, snack car and dining car on the train. They had not seen him all day and there is no way they wouldn't have run across him. They called Munch who did not find his name on the passenger list. It was after ten o'clock at night when they decided to call it a day. As they started back to their room Elliot whispered in her ear.

"How about you go get ready for bed and I'll bring some dessert to our room."

"Yum. Hurry up."

Liv placed a searing kiss to his lips and looked back over her shoulder at him as she left. Elliot made a beeline to find a waitress and order.

Liv started getting ready for bed as soon as she got in the room. She hoped Elliot wasn't too long. She wanted to just snuggle up and be held by him. They would arrive in Vegas in the morning and she was trying to calm herself down. Tomorrow El would be her husband and she could not wait. She took off her make up at the sink, put her pajamas on and then went to use the restroom before Elliot came back with dessert. She opened the door to the small compartment and Sayer was on her before she could react. He tackled her to the bed and started pushing her up on the mattress. Olivia fought him tooth and nail. Sayer fell on her with all his weight and she struggled for air. He covered her mouth with his hand and began to pull her pajama bottoms down. She could feel him pressing up against her and it sent her into a panic. Liv struggled to flip him off of her, but he was just too strong. She began to pray for Elliot to get there. If he didn't come soon, she was going to be raped. She finally managed to bite his hand and then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Elliot! Help! Help me!"

"Shut up bitch!"

It was at that moment that Elliot kicked in the compartment door dropping their dessert. He ripped Sayer off of her and slammed him into the wall across from the bed. He punched him again and again.

"Elliot that's enough. We got him. Elliot, stop it! I'm okay, we got him."

Elliot loosened his hold on Sayer and he slid down to the floor. He turned to Liv and she flew into his arms. He held her tightly while he kept his eyes on Sayer. He finally let her go, reached down and wrenched his arms behind his back, slapping cuffs on him.

"Call security and they'll hold him until in the morning when we arrive in Vegas."

Elliot dragged him out in the hall and Liv got dressed. Two hours later they were done searching Sayer's room. That is if his name was Sayer. They found five different IDs in his wallet. His room revealed surveillance equipment, including a telephoto lens and camera. There were dozens of pictures of not only Liv, but also the other women he had raped and killed. They sat up in the dining car and had breakfast. There was no sense in going to sleep now. Besides, their room was a crime scene. Elliot reached up and stroked his fingers along Liv's cheek.

"You sure you're okay?"

She took his hand and kissed his palm.

"I am now. I was so scared El. He was too heavy to push off. If you hadn't come when you did, he would have raped me or killed me and then raped me."

"I can't believe we didn't even consider that he might hide out in his room all day waiting for us. I think if it had been both of us, he intended to kill me and then take you, but when he just heard you come in, he decided to go for it. He had to know we were detectives. I wonder how?"

"Maybe because even when we try not to, we still look like police."

"Maybe. I'm just glad you're okay. Something in my gut told me to hurry, but the waitress was taking forever to box it up and take my money. She kept flirting with me even though I had on a wedding ring."

Olivia called Cragen and filled him in on all that had transpired. Elliot asked for the phone.

"Uh, Cap, we're planning on staying over a couple of days."

"You don't have to do that Elliot, they can take it from there. Catch a plane home and you can be here tonight.

"Uh, Cap, we want to stay a couple of days."

"Oh. Is there something I need to know detective?"

"Yes, sir. There actually is. You need to know there's been a status change in our relationship and when we get back we'll be needing to fill out some new paperwork."

"What kind of paperwork."

"Uh, marriage status change and joint insurance, that sort of thing."

"Elliot are you telling me you two are getting married?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Well, you finally figured it all out did you? It's about damn time. I will do my best to see that you get to stay together as partners, but I can't promise you anything. I am happy for you two though. Can I speak to Liv? Congratulations Elliot."

"Thanks, Cap, here she is."

"Hey Cap, are you okay with this?"

"Very okay. I just need to get brass to go along with it. I wish I was going to be there to celebrate with you, but I'm very happy for you both."

Fin and Munch had been dancing around the phone asking questions. Cragen handed them the phone and they listened together. Olivia and Elliot did the same thing."

"So, which one of us is going to get who?"

"Cap said maybe we wouldn't have to switch."

"Okay, Munch, pay up. I'm the one who said within the year."

"I knew you two were betting on us."

They arrived in Las Vegas at 10:00. Elliot and Olivia accompanied Sayer to lock up and filled the detectives now handling the case in on all the evidence. The train was delayed leaving for San Francisco because they had to process Sayer's room and their room. They finally left the precinct around 2:00 in the afternoon. Elliot booked them a really nice room on the strip. They rented a car and drove around looking at chapels until they both spotted it at the same time. It was like a miniature church. It had stained glass windows and had rose vines growing up around the entrance. It was like a storybook. They stopped and made a reservation for 7:00. Elliot then drove Liv to a bridal shop where she tried on dresses until she found the perfect one. He rented a tux and they headed back to their room to get ready.

At 6:30 Liv stepped out of the bathroom in her dress. Elliot was sitting on the bed bouncing his knee. His adrenaline was at an all time high. When he looked up, his heart literally stopped and he lost the ability to breath. She was beautiful. Her hair was swept up and she had a flower pinned in the back. The dress was strapless and her shoulders looked so soft and inviting.

"Liv you look…wow…you look…"

She gave him a sweet smile and reached out her hand.

"Let's go get married."


	8. Chapter 8

Slow Train

Chapter Eight

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: I could dream about them belonging tome all day and it wouldn't happen.

Author Notes: Wedding. Kissing. Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. Consider yourself warned.

On the way to the chapel Elliot stopped in front of a flower shop. He hopped out and ran inside. When he returned he had a boutonnière and a beautiful bridal bouquet of roses. Liv's favorite.

"When did you do this?"

"While you were trying on dresses."

They pulled up in front of the little chapel. It was beautiful at night. There were candles in the windows and when they went inside there was music playing softly. It was so romantic. A very sweet woman who had them sign the license met them as they came in. She took several pictures of them and led Eliot to stand up by her husband. Liv stood at the back and walked towards Elliot as they played beautiful classical music. She was relieved. No silly wedding march and no rock and roll or other stupid music. When she reached Elliot, he took her hands in his and faced her.

"You look so beautiful Liv. I can't feel my legs right now."

Liv laughed and squeezed his hands.

"I might pass out, so please catch me if I fall."

Now it was El's turn to laugh. They came to the part of the ceremony where they would say their vows and they looked like two deer caught in the headlights.

"Did you prepare anything?"

"No. Did you?"

"Uh, could we just do the traditional vows?"

"Without the obeying part."

Elliot chuckled, so did the man before them. He took them through the vows. They both started crying at one point as they looked into each other's eyes and became one. The man pronounced them husband and wife. They stood for a second drinking it all in. They were now the Stablers for better or worse. It was surreal.

"You can kiss her now, Son."

"Yes, sir. Just making the moment last."

Elliot pulled Olivia to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her long and slow. Liv felt her knees getting wobbly. This kiss was not like any they had shared so far. It was possessive and passionate and filled with desire. She fell into his blue eyes as he pulled back and looked down at her.

"I love you, Mrs. Stabler."

"I love you, Mr. Stabler."

"How about a romantic dinner? I guarantee you are going to need energy for the rest of the evening."

He smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Who are you and what have you done with Elliot?"

"I am a surprising man, Olivia Stabler. Just you wait."

They thanked the couple for making the wedding so sweet and made their way outside.

"Your carriage awaits Madame."

He held the door for her and once she was settled, he drove to Lake Las Vegas where Liv saw three gondolas lined up. Elliot had made a reservation for a romantic candle light dinner cruise for the two of them. He held Liv's hand as she stepped on the gondola. There's was named the Principessa. It came complete with a singing gondolier.

"Good evening. Your dinner awaits you. Tonight we are serving rib-eye steak. Please enjoy your champagne. We'll be out on the lake for an hour and a half. I must warn you that when we come to the Ponte Vecchio Bridge I will be serenading you and the custom is for couples to kiss as we pass underneath. The belief is that if you do, you will be together forever."

"Well then, we are definitely doing that."

Dinner was amazing and the tenor voice of their gondolier set a romantic tone to everything. Just before they headed back in they passed under the bridge he had told them about. Elliot took Liv in his arms and kissed her fiercely.

"That's a forever kiss Liv, so don't even think about ever leaving me. You got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, let's get out of here. I have been waiting to be with you for so long, I can't wait any longer."

Twenty minutes later they entered the lobby of their hotel. Lots of heads turned in their direction. They were a beautiful couple. Some people snapped pictures. Liv felt like a celebrity for a few minutes. When they reached their suite, Elliot swung her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. He set her down and her breath caught in her throat. There were candles and rose petals everywhere. Champagne was chilling beside a table set with strawberries dipped in chocolate and a mini wedding cake complete with a tiny little bride and groom on it.

"Elliot, did you arrange all this?"

El just smiled at her and held his hand out. She placed hers in his and he pulled her into his embrace.

"Nothing is too good for you, Love. I want you to know how much I love you and how much I intend to spoil you from here on out."

He wrapped her tightly in his embrace and started nibbling her earlobe. He worked his way down to her amazingly soft shoulders and kissed his way across them both. He reached behind her to unzip her dress. As it slipped from her body, he gazed lovingly at her gorgeous body. He couldn't wait to see her with a swelled belly carrying their child. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He slipped his jacket off and she got up on her knees to untie his tie and unbutton his shirt. It didn't take long for them to be completely divested of their clothes. Elliot looked down at her for the first time completely naked. She was so gorgeous. The look she gave him was so intimate, so intense he felt tears welling up in his eyes. When she saw him becoming emotional she could no longer contain her own emotions. They cried and kissed each other and whispered words of love and forever. Just before they made love for the first time Elliot leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Liv. It feels like I have waited my whole life to say that to you."

"Not any longer than I have. I love you too El. I can't wait to start my future with you."

The next hours were spent learning each other's bodies and giving and receiving love. They made love several times and then ate strawberries, cake and champagne, only to fall back into bed for more lovemaking. Before the sun came up, Elliot knew every inch of Li's body and she did his. They closed the drapes to the morning sun and climbed back into bed with the intention of staying there all day. Liv was lying on her stomach while Elliot kissed her back and neck.

"I just have one request about going back to New York."

Elliot froze in his exploration. He was terrified. How could she possibly regret their night? It had been amazing. He was afraid to ask, so he kept his voice as casual as he could.

"And what would that be?"

"We are not taking the train."

Elliot burst out laughing and rolled her over into his arms. He looked down at her with so much love and affection.

"I take it an airplane ride is in order?"

"Or a car ride. I'm in no hurry to get home as long as I have you."

"So no slow trains, only fast cars and a fast woman."

Liv punched him and then pulled him down for a searing kiss.

"You got that right."

"I finally did. I finally did."

"Elliot?"

"Yes, Liv."

"Make love to me."

"With pleasure."

**Author Notes: That's all folks. I enjoyed this story a lot. By the way, the gondolas really do exist in Vegas. It's almost three hundred dollars to rent one. Yikes, but I bet they are romantic. See you all soon. Thanks again for the lovely reviews. I adore reading them.**

.


End file.
